


A Fifth Of Jack

by wayiiseelife



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, F/M, Family Feels, Multiple Crossovers, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: It's personal when a violent attacker is on the streets of Chicago and goes after one of the Intelligence's team own. This case will bring all of Chicago and New York City's sex crime unit together.





	1. Chapter 1

A Fifth Of Jack: It's personal when a violent attacker is on the streets of Chicago and goes after one of the Intelligences team own. This case will bring all of Chicago and New York City's sex crime unit together. 

\-- A Fifth Of Jack --

Chapter One : Early Morning Knock

It was rare for Sergeant Hank Voight to have a peaceful couple of hours. But, along with his team, he was blessed with two days off and the days being nice quiet and peaceful. 

He tosses an empty can of beer in the recycle bin, grabbing another one from the fridge before walking back to his living room.

He checks his phone, no messages or pops up. He kinda let's out a soft smile, sitting on his black Lazy Boy chair and popping the can of beer open. 

He puts on a old rerun of Hawaii Five-O and leans back.

\-- A Fifth Of Jack -- 

Her eyes open slightly, reacting to the light post above her.

She moans in pain as she slowly lifts herself from the lying position she was on the cold ground. 

She was going for her daily run. A run that she usually took in the morning, but lately has been enjoying them at night. She hated going back to the apartment she was suppose to be sharing with the love of her life, alone. Taking her run at night, fought away the loneliness for a little while. 

A shiver comes down her body. Suddenly she felt fear in whole body.

Her hands go down her body in search for her phone.

Her clothes were ripped. Her pants were off along with her bright neon panties, her jacket was in perfect shape but her T-shirt and sports bra ripped in pieces. She feels for her cellphone, but it was long gone along with her Bella leaf that stood on her Victoria's Secret sports bra. 

She closes her eyes for a moment, ready to panic a little.

She crawls over to her pants, slipping them on and stuffing her panties in her pocket.

Erin Lindsay stands, her legs shaking. She looks around, she was near trees. She takes a few steps to the streets, looking for a street sign. She rubs her eyes, before putting pressure on the right side of her ribs.

She just to wake up, be in her bed and have this as a dream. The pain she felt with every step forward she took, she knew it was not a dream.

She was attacked. She knew that she put on a fight, but her attackers won.

She looks up, seeing a row of houses that was apart of Erin's life since she was fifteen. She makes her way four houses down from the corner where she woke, slowly walking up the front porch steps and knocking three times on the bright red front door.

She thanked god the lights from the television was on.

\-- A Fifth Of Jack --

Hank was in his third beer and his fifth rerun of Hawaii Five-O when hears the knock. 

He presses the home button on his Samsung Galaxy 8 phone, frowning when he sees the time. 2:23 AM. A knock this early was never a good thing. He grabs his gun from the table, walking over to the door and peeking through the peep hole. He opens the door quickly, gun pointed.

 

Erin leaned against the front of the house, her arms shaking, blood dripping down her right eye, down her cheek and neck. “Hank…” 

Hank stuffs the gun in the back of his pants, before walking forward and sliding an arm around her. “We need to go to Med.” He didn’t have to ask what happened - at least not at the moment. 

\-- A Fifth Of Jack --

Will Halstead was on overnight duty at Chicago Med, when Hank Voight carried an unconscious Erin Lindsay through the emergency room doors. “Halstead!” The sergeant yells.

He looks up from his clipboard, dropping it against the counter as he rushes towards them. “What happened?” He points him to a room close to the entrance doors. 

Once Erin is laying down on the hospital bed, Will starts calling to orders. He calls for an oxygen mask, after checking her airway. The nurse walks over to Hank, pulling the man away from his daughter in all the right. “I’m sorry, sir. You have to step out. Doctor Halstead will come to you when he has some news.”

Hank looks to Will. “I’m not leaving.” He growls and the doctor looks up, nodding. He wasn’t going to push the man away from the room, at least not at the moment. 

\-- A Fifth Of Jack --

Hank’s first call is to his teammate and best friend, Alvin Olinsky. The call is picked up on the first ring, “Hank.” Alvin says in an almost whisper. His voice is rough, he sounds like he just walking up. “What’s wrong…?”

“Get down to Med, now.” 

“Coming…” He promises. Alvin hears the serious in Hank’s voice, the timing of the phone call and he knew something is seriously wrong. 

\-- A Fifth Of Jack --

Erin whines as she moves her legs forward. Every single part of her body was aching as she tries to sit up in her hospital bed. She rolls her head, forcing herself to open her eyes as she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on her partner's brother. She swallows her breathe down, trying to sound strong though she knows her voice is shakey. “Will…”

 

He gives the famous Halstead grin when he hears her voice fill up the room. “Well, hello there.” He steps forward, holding her chart in his hands. “How you feeling?”

 

“Like I got run over with a truck.” She mumbles. She frowns as she hears herself talk. Her voice was shaking, she could not control that as much as she wanted too. 

“I can help with that.” His eyes go to the door way. “Erin...I have to ask you a hard question.” She nods, she bites her lip at the question she already knows is coming. “You were out for awhile. Three hours since Hank brought you in a little after three am. It looks like you were attacked…”

“I think I was raped.” She speaks up before he could ask or say the words himself. 

He sighed shakily, nodding a little. “I was going to ask. We ran some tests and that is what it looks like. We need your permission to run a rape kit.”

“Okay…”

\-- A Fifth Of Jack --

Hank is walking back and forth in the waiting room. Alvin sat still in a waiting chair, looking up at his friend. “So, Hank what would you like me to do?” He asks.

The both of them were waiting for news about Erin. 

Alvin knew phone calls would start coming soon from the rest of the member

“Call the team, maybe Stone see if he could spare Dawson and Nagel for a bit if they don’t have a case?” He begins to say. His mind is racing along with his heartbeat. He saw how Erin looked when she arrived at his house, how she cried in the car when he helped her in the vehicle, he heard how Will asked him politely to leave the room. 

This just wasn’t an attack. 

His mind stops thinking as the doctor walks in the waiting room. “Hank. Alvin. With Erin’s permission, we did a rape kit. It came out positive. We are sending the kit to your lab. She has given me permission to tell you and your team about the results. She says she has no memory between the time of starting her run at her apartment and the time she woke up in the streets.”

With fire in his eyes, he glances at Alvin. “Call the team, now.” He looks back to the doctor. “Can I see her?”

Will speaks, “Yes. I did give her something to help with the pain. It might make her sleep for most of the day. I also moved her upstairs. I thought that would give her more privacy as she is here.”

Alvin thanks Will, “Hank go look after her. I will contact the team,Jay too. I’m sure he won’t listen to a word I say and come running down here, pj’s and all. I will also call Platt. Send two of her best officers to cover her door.”

Hank steps forward, squeezing Al’s shoulder and walking away with Will to see his daughter.


	2. Phone Calls and Text Messages.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls and text messages.

Notes: Chapter Three will have a lot more of the other Characters and a welcoming of the members of SVU.

\-- A Fifth Of Jack --  
   
Chapter Two: Med  
   
Hank tightens the blanket around his daughter’s sleeping body. She was awake only for a few moments when he walked in. Hank saw her whole body relax when he entered the room. He feels a little happiness knowing that he could do that for her. He kisses her forehead, promising to stay put until she wakes up.  
   
He walks forward, out of the room and shutting the glass door after him.   
   
He pulls out his cellphone, to see eight missed calls and over ten missed text messages. He sighs, dialing Alvin’s phone number. “You called?”  
   
“I got in touch with the commander. We got the case with a few limitations. Both Jay Halstead and you are off the case, of course. And we matched to a similar case that happened in New York City. There was four weeks of an attack in the city. Olivia Benson called, she is coming herself with one of her detectives.”  
   
“Okay.” Hank says. “Have you talked to Jay?”  
   
“He hasn’t answered yet.” Alvin hears the other man sigh.  
   
“Get a hold of Jay. Find the crime scene. Keep me updated.”  
   
Alvin says, “We got it. We will handle it. And of course, I will keep you updated. How’s Erin?”  
   
Hank sighs. That was a tough question to answer. “She is...she sounds broken, Alvin. I haven’t heard her like this since she was a teenager.”  
   
Alvin sighs. Like Hank, he had his own feelings towards the woman in the hospital. He looks at Erin as a second daughter, a niece. He loved her. She was family. “She is tough. And we will be with her every step of the way.”  
   
“I know. I just feel useless.” Alvin can feel the angry sigh coming from his friend. “Someone attacked her. I want them found and I want them gone.”  
   
He doesn’t have a chance to say anything when he hears a small voice on the other line. “She’s up. I gotta go. Keep me updated, okay?”  
Erin’s eyes are closed when Hank ends the phone call, slipping the phone in his front pocket. “Hey…” She breathes out. “You stayed.”  
   
“I promised.” Hank takes a seat in the chair next to the hospital bed. “How you feeling?”  
   
“Okay. I think Will gave me some good pain meds. I feel numb. And I am okay with feeling numb. I rather feel numb than anything.” She feels her heart drop when Hank’s face goes to sadness. She reaches out to cover his hand with hers. “Don’t be sad. I’m here.”  
   
“And I am so happy you are.” He whispers, bringing up her hand and planting a gentle kiss on her hand. “Can I get you anything?”  
   
“See when I can leave?” Hank nods in agreement. “Thank you.”  
   
\-- A Fifth Of Jack --  
   
Jay Halstead rubbed his head, moaning as he got up from the couch he has been crashing for almost a week. He pulls on his arms, stretching. He feels a small crack in his back before stepping up and making his way to the kitchen.  
   
He fills a cup with ice, getting water from the faucet before grabbing his cell phone from the charger. He goes through his notifications. He pulls aside his Facebook, Instagram, and GMail notifications. He frowns at the thirteen missed calls, seven missed calls from Alvin and six calls from Will. Then he notices he has twice as many text message. He sees one text message from Alvin.  
   
“Halstead. Not sure why you aren’t answering. But give me a call, soon. Erin is in trouble.”  
   
He drops his cup against the counter, leaning against it and dialing his coworkers and friend’s number. “Jay.” He could tell that something was off, the sound of his voice as filled with worry and fear. He has heard that once before, months before when Lexi passed away.  
   
“She’s hurt.” That explains the multiple text messages and calls from Will. “What happened?”  
   
“She was attacked last night, on her run. She made herself to Hank’s. They are both at Med right now.”  
   
“What happened? Do we have the case?” He is making the way to his duffel bag, ready to get dressed and move.  
   
He sighs, “We have the case as a team. But because of your personal relationship with Erin, as long as Hank’s, you both can not be apart of the investigation.”  
   
“What?” He begins to protest.   
   
“We have detectives from the SVU in New York City coming to help us with the case…”  
   
His voice breaks, “She was raped..”  
   
“She was. Olivia Benson said she is coming to our city with one of her people. They are working on the case similar to Erin’s. We are just waiting for DNA to match. I’ll handle the case with everyone else. Get to the hospital. Go see Erin and Voight. Maybe bring her something to remind her of home, just be there.” He says. 

“Okay…” He quickly hangs up the phone.   
   
\-- A Fifth Of Jack --  
   
“How is she?”  
   
“She has a nightmares. She keeps falling asleep promising that she is no pain than wakes up screaming.” Hank stands against the glass of the doors to the room. He looked to Jay. “She’s not ready to see anyone. She’s only letting Will and I into the room.”  
   
He frowns but he nods. He understands. He is a cop, who has worked with some victims and kind of understands how they react. “I understand. I won’t push her. But I will be here for you and her. Do you need anything, Sarge?”  
   
Hank could see in the young man’s face, he needed a distract and he needed something to do. He understood about not wanting to be lost in his own thoughts. “I could use a good cup of coffee.” He slips out his wallet, taking out a fifty and giving it to Jay. “Maybe you can get some good food for Erin. I use that to get her to eat.”  
   
“Sure thing, Sarge. You want anything for lunch?”   
   
“Just get me a turkey club someone?” Jay leaves, with the weight on his world. He sighs, looking into the room seeing her asleep and praying that Erin will sleep without nightmares.


End file.
